1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device, more particularly to a connecting device with cable, one end thereof is connected to an AC power source through the cable, the other end thereof is coupled with a power adapter through the connecting device so as to supply converted DC power to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device e.g. a notebook computer often consumes DC power, so a power adapter is needed to convert AC power into DC power for supplying converted DC power to the notebook computer.
Referring to FIG. 1a, which is a schematic view illustrating connection of a conventional power adapter. As shown in FIG. 1a, the conventional power adapter 100 often has a power wire 110 and an adapter main body 120; one end of the power wire 110 has a plug 111 for being connected to a socket (not shown) for obtaining required AC power, the other end thereof is directly connected to the adapter main body 120, so AC power is able to be converted into DC power by the adapter main body 120 and the converted DC power is supplied to the notebook computer. But for the power wire 110 as shown in FIG. 1a, the type of the plug 111 is fixed and not changeable, so when the type of socket of AC power is different from the type of the plug 111, the notebook computer is not able to be used.
Referring to FIG. 1b, which is a schematic view illustrating connection of another conventional power adapter. For improving disadvantages of the above mentioned power adapter, a power adapter 200 is invented, the power adapter 200 has a power wire 210 and an adapter main body 220, one end of the power wire 210 has a plug 211 for being connected to a socket (not shown) for obtaining required AC power, the other end of the power wire 210 has a plug 212, one end of the adapter main body 220 has a socket 221 served to be connected with the plug 212, so AC power is able to be converted into DC power by the adapter main body 220 and the converted DC power is supplied to the notebook computer. The type of the plug 211 of the power wire 210 as shown in FIG. 1b is changeable with respect to different specifications, but the plug 212 only has two conduction wires so is only suitable to be used in a conventional two-wire AC power and a grounding function is not able to be provided.
For improving the disadvantages mentioned above, the present invention provides a “Connecting device with cable”.